3CH0
by Grungi3Girl
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures, in this case dangerous lines were crossed. One year after pulling off the unthinkable, nineteen year old Victoria Anderson comes to the conclusion that she's tangled with the wrong man. With Lex Luthor after her and scars to hide, will Victoria ever find happiness or will she lye down in the bed she made out of desperation?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note** : Hi guys! Welcome to my new story 3CH0 (Echo), this is a story I'm going to be very proud of. Now it's going to be graphic and disturbing in some ways, please feel free to comment and review. Anything words of advice or thoughts are greatly appreciated. Now it is going to be a long story hopefully but bare with me on it if I upload slowly, some of the events in this story are based on some real life experiences for me with a few changes so it's a bit hard to write quickly. I hope you really enjoy this story!

* * *

 **Friday, April 17th, 2015**

All Vicky had on her was a bag of clothes and her computer; she had gotten a taxi as fast as she could running out of Metropolis. While sitting in the taxi, the driver was trying to hold a conversation but she ignored him. Her face and side burned under her clothes, if it wasn't so dark in Gotham she was almost positive someone would see she was bleeding. Her sun kissed blonde hair under her grey baseball cap hid her face pretty well.

Grateful for the fact I chose black clothes today, or the blood would be a lot more noticeable.

She stopped the taxi as they made it to a old run down motel, this will do for tonight.

"Thanks." She said to the driver as she handed him the money for his services.

Turning away from the streets she grabbed her two bags, both on one shoulder trying to avoid her ribs. She groaned knowing the pain was more than she was able to feel, she made her way into the motel. It was silent and there was no one at the front desk, only a bell. After hitting the bell Vicky waited a few moments and a elderly woman walked out of the back room.

"How can I help you sweetie?" She said, her voice shaking from old age, who appeared to be blind. Vicky smiled at the old lady, reminded of her grandmother who was the only family member who treated her right.

"Do you have a room available?" Vicky asked softly.

"Yes I do dear. Can I have a name?" The older lady said looking down at the paper book on the other side of the desk.

"V-... Jenny Mason." Vicky stuttered, she couldn't use her real name. If Reese were to come, she needed to hide.

"Well Miss Mason, you don't have to hide here but if you insist I understand. Now I will show you to your room, do you know how long you'd be staying?"

"Just for the night… I'm just moving here so I need to find a place." Vicky replied in a hushed tone as she walked behind the elderly woman, following her through the vintage styled lobby up towards the elevator.

She opened the gates to go into the open elevator, pushing the button for floor five. They stood in silence until Vicky's bags slipped off her right shoulder and onto the elevator floor with a echoed thud.

"You alright sweetie?" The old lady asked softly, Vicky nodded remaining silent to avoid the attention of her crying out in pain. "You'll be in room 503, it's yours for the week. After that let me know if you want to stay longer, there is working kitchen inside but no dishwasher. The laundry room is always open, but bring your own soap. If you need anything there is a list of numbers inside the nightstand. I'm Margaret if you need me." She said as they exited the elevator on floor five, turning to the left Vicky managed to readjust her bags back on her shoulder as they walked into the corridor.

Standing in front if the door, Margaret handed Vicky her room key. It was just a old looking skeleton key, with the room number hanging off a tag through the end. Vicky smiled at Margaret, and sweetly replied "Thank you."

"No problem sweetie." She replied turning away and heading back to the elevator.

Vicky opened the door to her room, the sense that no one had stayed here in quite some time filled the back of her mind. A thin layer of dust danced across the wood furniture. Looking around the room, she sighed knowing she'd be staying in Gotham for a while.

After securing the door she walked into the bathroom and pulled her hat off. Looking at her reflection in the mirror her blonde hair coated with a layer of blood on the right side. Grabbing a wash towel she stuck it under the faucet and began to wash away the dried blood. Wincing in pain every few dabs, she groaned knowing she full well would have scars.

Eight different cut marks danced across her cheek and jaw, down her neck she had smaller cuts. Tearing up she tried to hide her tears, It wasn't my fault, she thought to herself, they were forcing me to be with him. I will never understand why my parents hate me so much. I need to make sure Reese can't get to me. She pushed her thoughts to the side as she lifted up her shirt to clean the stab wounds on her left ribs and waist. Unable to count the amount of cuts on the side she finally starts to cry. The shock taking effect after the last few hours had passed.

 _"I don't and won't marry you Reese. I don't care what my family does to me but you are NOTHING like they imagined! You're a liar and a alcoholic scumbag!" Vicky screamed at Reese who stood well over four inches taller than her._

 _Reese was handsome, everyone knew that. He was tall, fit, with short black hair that was always slicked back and grey eyes that could change colors to what he was wearing. He had a long nose with a small forehead, his eyelashes would dance across his high cheekbones when he'd close them and he had a full set of lips to match the strong jawline. He always dressed down button up shirts with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and nice jeans._

 _But what people didn't know was he lied to manipulate you into everything you didn't want to do, he could make himself charming to everyone and they would believe the facade. He would go out at night and drink himself to the point of no return to sleep with women or he'd come back home to beat you senseless._

 _Vicky had enough of it, her parents wanted her to marry this prick for social standing instead of love like her grandmother had told her as a child. She had no say in the matter, just out of college as a intelligent teenager. She was in college before she was sixteen, and although her family was proud they weren't proud of who she was really._

 _"How about you stop being an ungrateful slut? Listen to what I'm telling you're never going to be free of me Victoria. Your parents and mine have agreed this is best for the families! You belong to me. If I tell you to get on your knees and suck my dick, you're going to do it." Reese screamed back reaching forward grabbing Vicky by her neck. Choking her so tightly she started gasping for air, clawing at his hands until her eyes saw black._

 _She was unconscious but still hyper aware of her situation, Reese pushed her back onto the cold hardwood floor and began to pull her shirt off. She could feel his touch bruising her as his greedy fingers roamed her shirtless body. She heard his belt being undone and his pants clanking to the ground, she felt his hands caressing her skin roughly tugging her tights off her petite pale legs._

 _She felt like screaming and her anger was rising. She couldn't believe he would stoop to this level and take it from her. Vicky has never remotely been close to a young man like how Reese was right now. I've only ever kissed a boy. How can he do this to me? All I want is my freedom, what is wrong with him. Why can't I scream? Why can't I kick or hit him? Wake up. Wake up. Please wake up! Vicky laid there unconsciously as Reese slid himself deep within her, it was foreign and unnatural. God, it hurts._

 _He repeats the movements shoving within her, growing rougher as he goes. His breath spread across her collarbone as he nipped along her flesh while his movements caused her to whimper out in pain._

 _"Oh shut up you whiney brat." He hissed into her ear, "You deserve all of this."_

 _She felt herself being moved, her breasts and chest pressed against the cold floor causing herself to shiver. Her cheek smushed against the floor while his arm was hooked under her waist lifting her up. Vicky knew something was about to change, she could feel it in his grip._

 _Her butt was held up in the air by his arm, his greedy hands roaming across her cheeks and lower back bruising her skin as he did so. She felt the pain before realizing what was happening, her eyes opened as she started to pull away from him crying out in pain. Trying to pull herself away from him his arm locked under her stomach while his other arm pushed down on her back keeping her chest against the cold floor._

 _"Bitch stop squirming!" Reese growled, forcing himself deeper inside her backside._

 _The pain was excruciating, Vicky looked around to find something to help get away from him while he continued to thrust inside her butt. His moans and her cries filled the room, she managed to grab the liquor bottle sitting on the floor by the coffee table leg just in front of her. Although he didn't see, his arms pulled her body upright against his chest while he continued to force himself deeper inside, Vicky knew that if she cried he would make it worse._

 _Taking a glance down at her hand, she knew what she had to do. She swung her arm around her chest and smashed the bottle into his head shattering the glass all over them. He shoved her away, landing with a thud against the floor._

 _"You little bitch." He hissed, placing his hand on his forehead, feeling the blood start to drip down his face._

 _Vicky scrambled to get up, everything hurt. She ran towards her bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. Only to have Reese follow her and bang on her door, she couldn't stop the trembling and tears from controlling her body as she started to grab a bag to pack her clothes into. She grabbed her abnormally large sweatshirts and her work out clothes placing them inside the bag, after grabbing a black long sleeve shirt, her black workout tights and underwear she quickly stepped into the shower. Scrubbing every inch of her body twice she could still feel his hands on her._

 _Stepping out of the shower she could see the bruises forming on her collarbone from his bites, she couldn't help them at the moment. She had to get away. She dressed quickly and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Grabbing her computer bag and her bag of clothes, she quietly opened the bedroom door. No longer hearing Reese, she hoped he'd left._

 _She quietly tiptoed through the hallways and into the living room. Grabbing her running shoes she quickly put them on before two hands wrapped around her throat tightly from behind._

 _"Did you really think I'd let you go so easily?" His voice echoed off the walls, he turned her to face him with one hand still wrapped tightly around her throat. "You know, I never thought a pretty young girl like you would ever damage a good face like mine. Maybe you should see how it feels." He growled, anger and rage filled his eyes. Vicky knew she was in trouble, his eyes scared her to the core of her body._

 _His hand picked the broken bottle off the couch beside her as he held her in place with his left hand. His mouth turned to a smirk, as he forcefully shoved the broken glass against the right side of her face, dragging it around cutting her deeply. Dragging it down her neck in slow agonizing torture. Vicky screamed, tears rolling down her face._

 _Patting her hand around she felt his face, digging her thumb into his eye. Screaming out in pain and shoving her back off of the couch her head smacked the coffee table with a loud thud._

 _"Ow.." she mumbled._

 _"Ow? What the hell about me bitch?" He charged at her, scrambling up she grabbed her bags and ran towards the door._

 _His hand slammed down onto the door, Vicky turned to look at him. "Let me go Reese." She said trying to sound tough, but her voice came out shaking._

 _He chuckled, leaning in close to her. "Are you afraid? Because you should be."_

 _Vicky thrusted her knee up into his groin, causing him to double over. She leaned down in front of him to pick her bags up off the floor._

 _"You're not going anywhere you pathetic little bitch." Reese growled before grabbing the neck of the broken liquor bottle out of the back of his jeans, lunging for Vicky again only to stab her in her left hip. Vicky screamed out and bit her lip to muffle the cry, she swung the door open and began running._

Looking back at her reflection she couldn't help but feel miserable, she sighed as she peeled the shredded clothing off of her body looking across her ivory skin decorated with blood, cuts, and bruises. Reaching over she grabbed one of the bath towels and set it on the towel rack and started the shower.

As she stood inside the shower she couldn't feel how hot the water was. How it was turning her red, all she knew was the cuts on her side burned with a passion so she could cry out all of the tears she had to shed. Resting her head against the cold tiles of the shower as the hot water cascaded around her, she knew that she would have to do something.

"He will come for me…" she whispered to herself.

Although Vicky managed to clean up the cuts and go to bed, she didn't get to sleep. Laying there on a uncommon bed while the city outside the windows roared to life by rain and different sounds of people screaming and gunshots, Vicky decided to think of how to keep herself safe.

She was going to go by the name Jenny Mason, a young woman who just moved here after losing her parents in a deadly car crash which was house she got her injuries. Vicky planned to go to the store and buy a bottle of hair dye and some clothes once she took care of Reese. She decided to frame him for theft of his boss's company profits as well as her family's money. Only she would withdraw her financial savings so she had what belonged to her.

Reese can't find me then if he's in trouble for something he did. She thought to herself, nodding at the idea she gathered her computer onto her lap to begin to work on her scheme. Typing away she began to decrypt the locks and servers into LexCorp.

Pulling up the accounts she smirked. Knowing Reese wouldn't be able to get free from his boss, Vicky started depositing small amounts money from the corporate accounts into his personal accounts totalling to fifty one thousand eight hundred and sixty two dollars. Dating theM to months before slowly working its way down to present day. As she hacked into their systems she altered paperwork and files from previous months to show that Reese had been stealing for months to be aware of this situation.

She then turned to her family's account, sending her parents money into Reese's account as well so her family couldn't hold her accountable for leaving. As she logged into her accounts she smiled, over thirty grand she could withdraw. Closing her laptop, she grabbed her grey hoodie and baseball cap. Her black tights and her favorite t-shirt would have to do today, the rain outside hadn't stopped since she had gotten into Gotham.

Heading out of her room she pulled the jacket over her arms and pulled her cap down onto her head. What all do I need to get? I need to withdraw the money, hair dye, scissors, food, bandages, maybe some different clothes… Vicky thought to herself as she walked through the hotel hallways towards the elevator. As she arrived to the elevator, it dinged. Opening the doors was the blind lady who owned the hotel, walking out towards her.

"Good morning Miss Jenny, I was coming to see if you needed anything dear?" Her voice echoed through the empty hallways.

"No ma'am, I was about to head out to the store to pick up some things. Would you like me to pick you up anything while I'm out?" Vicky asked softly trying to be polite considering the old woman's kind nature towards her.

"Now that I think about it, would you be a dear and get me some peppermints? I love peppermint candy." She asked.

"Yes ma'am I'll grab you some."

"You be safe dear, these streets are not always the safest." She replied walking down the hallway leaving Vicky at the elevator alone.

As Vicky makes her way down to the street she starts walking through the streets headed towards the city. Throughout the streets she avoided everyone's eyes, finally looking upon the bank she entered.

The lady at the counter smiled at Vicky, "Hello how can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I would like to withdraw my savings account." Vicky said keeping her head down as she pulled her baseball cap off her head.

"All of it miss?"

"Yes please." Vicky slid her i.d. across the counter for the woman as she replied.

"Miss Anderson, can you please provide me with your your month and date of your birthday and your mother's maiden name?"

"Susan Crawford Anderson and my birthday is April 7th."

"Alright Miss Anderson, it appears that your account has thirty five thousand seven hundred dollars. You wish to withdraw the full amount?" The lady behind the counter asked again, caution in her voice.

"Yes ma'am, I plan to go traveling and the money would be my expenses." Vic replied softly.

"Well in that case it would make sense to withdraw such a large amount. Let me go take care of that with my manager, I'll be momentarily right back." She stood up and walked away from the counter and through the bank desks to the manager's office, speaking with the manager before being handed a key.

Vic remained silent as she patiently waited to remove her funds while feeling as if everyone's eyes were on her back. Rubbing her arms she tried to ignore the sensation upon her back, through the quiet bank the loud pitter patter of rain echoed off the roof.

"Sorry for that Miss Anderson." The bank teller returned holding a tan envelope, "Everything is here however I would ask you to count it as well to verify." She smiled to Vic politely.

Vicky counted the money and nodded, "Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

"No worries, your family has been a loyal customer with us for years. You have a wonderful trip and be safe."

As Vicky stuffed the envelope into the inside of her jacket she turned to walk back towards the entrance of the bank as she collided into a man's suited chest. Looking at the suit she noticed it was half black and half white , tilting her head back she looked up into the eyes of a half burned man. Shock rolled through her body as he grinned down at her wickedly before grabbing her causing her to spin and have her back against his chest. As he forced her forward his right hand held up a pistol pointing at everyone.

"Alright boys, time to withdraw our funds." The man said.

"Yes, if anyone moves then they will end up dead, got it?" he said in a gruffer voice, walking towards the tellers as he forced Vicky forward.

As she stared into the eyes of the teller who helped her just moments ago, she could see the pure terror in her eyes. Her face was trying to remain calm but frantic movements of her eyes flicking back and forth from Vicky to Two Face caused Vicky to realize this situation was more dire than she had originally thought. Two Face looked down to the girl he was holding close to his chest, pressing the gun to her temple looking back to the teller woman.

"If you don't get the cash, I'll flip the coin. You don't want that do you?" The gruffer voice said towards the woman, who frantically shook her head. "Good, now get the cash. Boys, check the vault." He hollered over his shoulder to his crew running around the bank behind them.

The teller woman turned and ran to the cabinets behind her, pulling open multiple mini doors and grabbing wads of cash out, setting them on the counter in front of Two Face and Vicky. Vicky remained silent as she started to tremble, fearing the fact she may not get out of this.

"What's the matter girl?" The man said looking down at her with a raised eyebrow on his non-burned face.

Vicky didn't move or say anything, she was terrified to respond to the man.

"Well, are you going to speak or remain cowering like a kicked puppy?" The gruffer voice said.

"N-no sir, I-I'm sorry." Vicky stutters out quickly as she shook her head.

"Then why are you so frightened?" His normal voice questioned.

"I'm scared… you're holding me tightly and robbing the bank."

"So you're not scared of me or my face, just the fact that I'm holding you hostage and robbing the bank scares you more. Peculiar." He replied, looking up as if he was processing this information.

"I can't be scared of your face, everyone has something odd about them." She replied softly.

"Well aren't you a smart girl, unafraid of a monster like us. Rather pathetic." His gruffer voice said cockily. "Boys, how's the vault coming?" He yells again over his shoulder.

"Boss we are good to go!" One of his crew members called from behind Vicky, unable to see him.

"Well girl, is it your lucky day or is it unlucky?" He said, pulling his coin out of his trouser pockets. Tossing it up into the air, grabbing it with his gloved hand and slamming it down upon the hand that was wrapped around her. The undamaged side was upright, causing him to release her down onto the tiled floor. "Apparently it's your lucky day girl." He said, as he bowed slightly making a hasty exit from the bank still aiming his pistol at everyone as sirens began to echo down the streets from outside the building.

Vicky pulled her cap back on and ran out the bank doors and far from the bank. Walking through the streets she stuffed the envelope between her arm and ribs under her jacket from people's eyes. She walked into the nearest drug store, shaking the water off of her she groaned, the water was soaking her to the bones.

Grabbing a arm basket she started walking through the aisles in search of what she needed. Grabbing a pair of scissors and bandages and a box of hair dye she smiled. Always wanted black hair. She thought to herself, walking up to the checkout line she noticed a bag of gummy bears. Sliding that into her basket she smiled at the cashier.

Paying for the few items she quickly returned into the pouring rain, sprinting through the streets trying to get back to her hotel room quickly she shook her head once entering the hotel lobby.

"Hello and welcome to Hotel Metro Gotham, how can I help you?" Margaret said loudly upon the bell above the door ringing.

"Miss Margaret it's just me, Jenny."

"Oh welcome back dear, how did it go?"

"Alright, I apologize I didn't get any mints for you. It's pouring cats and dogs outside. I simply made a quick trip to the bank and drug store. Tomorrow I'll go back out and I will get them for you if that's alright."

"That's fine dear, from the sound of your voice it sounds like you are cold. I'll bring you some fresh warm towels to your room for you." She replied before disappearing into the room behind the lobby counter.

As Vicky unlocked her door she sighed, finding a sense of peace if being alone again. Strippig herself of her wet clothing she walked over to the dresser and began pulling out her plaid fleece pants and a black thermal shirt, shivering from the cold. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the envelope setting it on the bed. Looking at all of the cash she sighed a sense of relief.

"Mom and dad can't find me now. They didn't know I had been saving all of their money for college when I had full scholarships. So grateful for saving it right now." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed the box of bandages, and walked into the bathroom.

Taking her wrapped she put a gauze down on her side and wrapped the bandages around the gauze to hold it in place, whimpering softly at the pressure. Looking at her face she groaned, "Can't cover that up as easily. I'll just have to be careful."

Going back to her bed she grabbed her scissors and box of hair dye. As she started mixing the chemicals together she took her brush and ran it through her long blonde locks. Grabbing the scissors she started cutting it off just above her shoulders, locks of hair falling into the sick and onto the floor behind her.

Knocking stopped her from putting the dye on as she walked to the door. Peeking through the peephole she sighed seeing Margaret holding several towels.

"Here you go sweetie, do you need anything else?" She asked Vicky as Vicky opened the door.

"No ma'am, thank you so much."

"No problem sweetheart," she smiled sniffing the air, "Are you dying your hair?"

"Yes ma'am, I hope it's alright."

"Of course it is, it will wash down the drain. Mind if I ask why?"

"I'm starting over so to speak."

"You're not in any trouble are you dear?"

"No not really, I just ran from a extremely bad guy who my family was trying to force me to marry."

"Oh dear." She gasped, a frown set across her features. "No family should do that to their child. So you ran from him?"

"Yes. He hurt me while he was drunk, he threatened to never let me go because based on the agreement with my family I belong to him. I don't want too."

"Don't mind me asking dear, how old are you? How old is the young man?"

"I'm nineteen, he is twenty-five. My parents thought it was a match in heaven because they always wanted me to be like them. All I wanted was to be normal."

"Well sweetie, if he shows up here you call the front desk for me, I keep a bat under the desk in case someone tries something. I won't let him hurt you dear." She patted Vicky on her arm before turning and making her way to the lobby.

Looking back to the bathroom she sighed, as she started to apply the hair dye. Pulling her now short hair up onto the top of her head she groaned not realizing how itchy it would feel.

"Thirty minutes, let's do this." She walked back out and sat on her bed. Pulling her computer into her lap she started hacking into the police radios, for both Gotham and Metropolis.

 _ **Batman has been spotted in Gotham.**_

 _ **Joker has escaped Arkham.**_

 _ **Harley Quinn is spotted outside of Arkham.**_

 _ **Threat has been eliminated, Lois Lane is sa-.**_

Vicky shut off the radio system, walking back into the bathroom to wash out the dye. Leaning over into the sink she let the cool water run as she massaged the dye out of her hair and down the drain. Careful to avoid the cuts framing her face she wrapped the towel around her head squeezing the excess water from her hair.

Rubbing her hair softly with the towel she sat back down on the bed, the rain still falling heavily on the outside window. Reaching over to the edge of the bed where the bag from the drug store remained undisturbed, Vicky grabbed her bag of gummy bears.

Wrapping her hair back up in the towel she laid back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling she stuck a few of the gummy bears into her mouth. She needed to find something to do, but what? That's the hard question.


	2. Hacked

**Friday, April 7th, 2016**

Ringing and more obnoxious ringing, that's all Vicky could hear. Lifting her head off her pillow while her short black hair was sprawled all around her face in crazy tangles she sleepily grabbed for her cellphone on the nightstand. Without looking at the screen she swiped her finger across the screen to accept the call.

"Hello…" she said her voice groggy with sleep as she sat up on the bed rubbing her eye with the palm of her hand.

"Happy birthday Jenny!" Barbara's voice screamed into the phone causing Vicky to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Thanks Barb. You realize it's still really early right?" Vic asked her sarcastically, "This couldn't

wait until I see you later today at the coffee shop?"

"God, no! It's your birthday! What kind of friend do you think I am Jen?" She replied with equal sarcasm.

"Fine, thank you but you owe me a big white chocolate mocha later."

"Anything for the birthday girl and also Dick is going to be joining us today if you're okay with that?" She hesitates waiting to see if Vicky would agree or be upset.

Through gritted teeth Vicky responds, "You know I don't like him for what he's done to you. However, since you love him it's okay for today."

"Thank you, really thank you. I love you girl, go back to bed and I'll see you in a few hours!" With that the red head hung up the phone on Vicky.

Setting the phone back on the nightstand, Vicky looked over at the clock which read six in the morning.

"Why the hell is she up at this time of morning…?" Vicky groaned and muttered to herself as she laid back down in the bed pulling the comforter over her head.

Laying there in bed with only the outside noise of Gotham City filling her ears, she tried to drift back off to sleep for a few more hours. Only to be wide awake now to the early morning, Vicky reached back over and grabbed her phone. Pulling up the texts to Barbara, Vicky sent her a text saying:

 **Jen: Meet up Coffee shop in 30? Can't sleep now.**

 **Barb: Sure, let me wake Dick.**

 **Jen: Ugh… okay. See you then.**

 **Barb: You love me dork!**

 **Jen: Yeah, I do. Not Dick though.**

Vicky rolled out of her bed, stretching out her limbs as her back popped. Letting out a gently sigh Vicky smiled before walking into the bathroom. Her reflection showed back at her as she brushed the tangles from her hair. Turning the shower nozzles to full power, she walked back into the bedroom and over to her closet. Rummaging through her clothes she decided to wear her loose fitting white tee with a pair of jean shorts over a pair of tights. Her favorite blue and black plaid flannel shirt over the ensemble with her combat boots and her grey beanie.

Walking back into her bathroom, she stepped into the shower. Hot water scalding her skin comfortably as she sighs leaning against the cold tile wall, sticking her head under the spray of water she runs her fingers through her hair before grabbing her bottle of shampoo and massaging it into her scalp and washing it free. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel, Vicky began to dry her hair with the other towel. Hanging the towels back over the shower rod she walks out into her bedroom and began to dress. A notification on her computer beeping at her, curiously Vicky walks over to check her computer.

Pulling up her email she notices a email from her parents, still wondering where she was no doubt but on the subject bar it read 'Happy Birthday Victoria'. Deciding to open it, she clicked upon the email which read:

 ** _Dear Victoria,  
Although you've yet to return home or even make contact with your mother and I, we still worry about you. I hope you're okay and safe wherever it is you're at. Please know that your mother and I are concerned about you and have been receiving letters from Reese who is apologizing for everything and wishes for you to visit him to make it right. I still have no idea what he has done to you but considering he robbed us and LexCorp, we seriously regret pairing you two together in hopes of financially preparing you for a good future. He was not a good man and I'm so sorry, your mother however thinks otherwise. Please sweetheart, write me back I really just want to know you're alright. Happy Birthday sweetheart, I hope it's a good day for you today._**

 _ **Sincerely,**_  
 _ **Your Father Darren.**_

Scoffing Vicky ignored the email, shutting her laptop with a thud. Sliding her beanie down on her damp hair she grabbed her messenger bag, phone and keys before exiting her room. Letting the door shut and lock behind her Vicky made her way through the hotel hallways back towards the elevator. Opening the metal gate into the elevator, Vicky hit the button for the lobby and descended. Stepping out, Vicky looked around the empty lobby for Margaret.

Margaret stood at the welcome desk as she normally does unless she's doing work around the office or walking through the halls.

"How are you today sweetheart?" Margaret asked.

"I'm okay, I'm going out for coffee with Barb and Dick for my birthday. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Vicky asked softly.

"Oh dear, Happy Birthday I didn't know I'm sorry I would've said something sooner. Would you mind picking up some printer paper for me, I've ran out."

"Sure and no problem Margaret, I didn't really say anything on my birthday anyway. I didn't want to be a hassle for you, you've done so much for me already."

"I'll bake you something for dinner later, have fun today with your friends and as always please be careful." Margaret said softly with a gently smile.

"Always try." Vicky replies softly.

Vicky exited the lobby and made her way down the streets of Gotham towards her favorite coffee shop.

Entering in the coffee shop Vicky sits down at their favorite table waiting for Barbara and Dick, she notices a few other people casually talking within the shop. She pulls out her cellphone idly playing a game on her phone, as the bell above the door rings signalling people exiting or entering the shop. Looking up Barbara and Dick entered into the shop with him pushing her wheelchair in the door, smiling in their direction Vicky stood up and walked over to Barbara and leans down hugging her.

"Happy Birthday Jenny." Barbara said softly, before reaching over in her side bag attached to her wheelchair and pulled out a small blue box wrapped with a purple bow. "For you birthday girl!"

"Barb, you didn't need to get me anything." Vicky replied.

"Hush Jenny, it's your birthday you deserve a birthday gift from your best friend." She waved Vicky away smiling as they all sat down at their table.

"Happy Birthday Jenny." Dick stated boredom echoed through his voice.

"Thanks dick." Vicky smirked, knowing she didn't call him by his name but he didn't need to catch that fact.

Looking down at the little box, Vicky began to open it. As she lifted the lid to the box inside was a disk, looking at it confused she held it up at Barbara. "What is it?"

"It's Cure! I finished it for your birthday." She smiled at Vicky. A small energetic smile graced Vicky's lips. They'd been working on that program together for the last nine months. It was meant to be a digital replacement for the library Gotham University lost when Batman threw Clayface through the wall. Not only was it meant to be a charity for the school but it was also the best therapy for Vicky. It was something simple and easy to tinker with and because Barbara was so much fun to hang out with, it never even annoyed Vicky that she had to hide a great deal of her technophile know-how. This was the best birthday gift anyone could have given her, and it was so unexpected as they had estimated it wouldn't be complete for another month. Barbara must have worked so hard.

"Thank you so much Barb." Vicky got up from her seat and hugged Barbara gently. "This is the best gift anyone could've given me."

"You two girls and your computer stuff. I say we get coffee, any takers?" Dick stated looking up at the menu.

"Dick, can you get me a caramel mocha and a white chocolate mocha? Large?" Barbara asked, holding her card over to Dick, smiling sweetly.

"Sure Babs." Dick replied, taking her card and making his way to the counter.

"He's been distant again." Barbara whispered looking over at Dick, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well he is a dick Barb. I know you love him and think you can change him, but he still is a dick and he did cheat on you. Multiple times. I don't really know what to tell you, all I can say is that I love you and no matter what you do I just want you to be happy." Vicky smiled reaching across the table and patting Barbara's arm gently.

"I know he is, as well as what he's done but I just love him."

"I know. How about tomorrow you come over to the hotel and we watch some movies? Just us?" Vicky asked.

"That sounds great Jenny."

Dick sets all three coffee's down on the table, as he sat down he took a sip of his coffee. "What's great?"

"Jenny suggested tomorrow, I come over to the hotel and we will have a movie day just us. Would you drop me off?" Barbara asked him softly.

"Sure Babs, then I'll be heading off to the manor to help Bruce." He exclaimed.

Vicky took a sip of her mocha and smiled happily at the warmth spreading through her body. Watching Barbara and Dick, Vicky smiled despite her hatred for the man. She could see his love for her in his eyes as they talked about plans for tomorrow.

"So Jenny what do you plan to do today?" Dick asked softly.

"Oh um… I planned on going back to my place and either sleeping more or just play a videogame or something. I usually spend my birthday alone but I don't really know." Vicky replied looking down at her almost empty cup.

"Well if you want later this afternoon we can do something once you get more sleep?" Dick questioned.

"Like what?"

"Maybe dinner and a movie or perhaps dinner at our place? How does that sound Babs?"

"Sounds good Dick, are you okay with that Jen?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Does eight sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm on my way. If we are going to be together later, I'm going to head on out and try to get more sleep."

"Ok Jen, love you girl. Happy Birthday again."

"Yeah Happy Birthday."

"Thanks you guys. See you later." Vicky waved goodbye to the two sitting at the table as she walked out and back onto the streets.

A light rain had started to fall while she was inside the shop, not enough to cause Vicky to be uncomfortable in her clothes as she walked quickly towards the hotel. Making a quick stop into a supply store, Vicky picked up the pack of printer paper for Margaret before walking out onto the streets. As her boots sloshed around through the puddles forming on the sidewalk, Vicky could hear the streets beginning to roar to life. GCPD cars roamed the streets with sirens blaring, a guy on a motorcycle speeding through the traffic, and people rushing along the sidewalks towards the jobs they had to do during their daily lives.

Entering the hotel lobby, Margaret was nowhere to be seen so Vicky just set the pack of paper on the desk for her to find and made her way back to her room. Vicky pulled her beanie off of her head as she exited the elevator, running her hand through her hair while her fingers grazed her scars that decorated the right side of her face. Shuddering, she blinked away the tears forming as she opened her door into her room. Pulling out the key and shutting the door she could hear her laptop beeping repeatedly.

Opening her laptop and unlocking it with her password, she started searching through her computer. A window popped open, black with bright green numbers of a coded message formed across her screen. Blinking away at the bottom of the screen read the few words Vicky had thought were behind her forever.

 ** _51.862. 04.17.2015._**

Vicky stood there motionless, her worst fear had become a reality. She was no longer safe, they were coming for her. Shaking her head free, she began wiping it clean of all of her files, saving the few important files to a usb drive she removed all hardware and malware traces. Grabbing the laptop she bends the screen backwards until it breaks. Sending tiny shards of plastic and wires flying out as the computer now is in two pieces.

"No one is going to find me." She whispered to herself, as she runs back out of the room and through the hallway to the stairs. Sprinting down the stairs, her boots echoed the loud hallway. As she entered the lobby she noticed no one was around so she calmly walked out the doors, onto the streets she turned left and headed to the nearby electronic store.

As she entered she quickly looked through all of the computers and grabbed a newer version of her old laptop. Paying for the hardware she headed back to her place, unlocking the door she quickly shut herself back in taking her desk and sliding it over enough to block her door. Looking over at her window she rushed over and checked the lock making sure it wouldn't budge as she closed the blackout curtains so no one could look inside her room. Pulling out the new laptop she began to reinstall all of her hardware and programs as she nervously typed away to build a stronger and more powerful firewall.

As she waited for her firewall to finish being built Vicky laid back down on her bed, feeling her eyes drift shut with exhaustion. Unaware of the time she shut off her phone and curled up on top of her bed drifting into a heavy sleep.


	3. Honesty

**Author's Note** : Hey guys! Thanks so much for checking this out. Thank you for the kind review Ookami738, I couldn't be grateful enough for you taking the time to read this story. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Please leave a comment or review!

* * *

Waking up in a room completely surrounded by darkness, Vicky wasn't sure what time it was. Sliding up off her bed she walked over to her computer and began checking the files and encryptions, taking note of any changes in the firewall. Typing away she pushed the firewall higher than she was used too but she was too afraid to have it the normal strength. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her cellphone and waited for it to turn on, vibrations attacked the desk as all of her notifications came through.

 **4 Missed Calls**

 **3 Text Messages**

Scrolling through the messages, Vicky couldn't help feel a tinge of regret for ignoring Barbara. She had to protect her even if Vicky was in trouble. Leaving her phone on the desk, she walked over to her closet and pulls her baggy sweatpants and her favorite purple long sleeve shirt out from the closet and walked into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her she turns the nozzles to cause the water to sputter and warm up. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but feel the same sense of fear from a year ago coursing through her veins. Since then she had been taking private lessons for self defense just as a precaution to Reese being released from prison. Her eyes flickered down to her scars, never disappearing from her skin she never saw herself as pretty anymore like her family had always told her she was. Pushing her hair down to the side, Vicky noticed her roots were growing back in.

"Gonna have to re-dye it." She muttered to herself, before stepping into the hot shower. Standing under the hot water, she could feel the heat relaxing her tense muscles. Moments later she turned the nozzles off and slid down into the tub floor as her damp body air dried, staring at the ceiling numbly. After moments pass Vicky climbs out of the tub and takes her towel drying herself off before pulling her sweats on.

After grabbing her phone she laid down on the bed, time showing that she'd slept most of the day and night away.

 _ **Jen: Hey Barb, sorry I missed your calls and dinner. I was sleeping… umm when you come over for movies we need to talk. Something happened.**_

 _ **Barb: Everything okay?**_

 _ **Jen: No not at all.**_

 _ **Barb: I can come over here shortly if you need me?**_

 _ **Jen: No it's okay you and the dick are probably busy. I will just explain tomorrow.**_

 _ **Barb: The dick? Really?**_

 _ **Jen: Yep.**_

 _ **Barb: Okay, I'll be there in the morning.**_

 _ **Jen: See you.**_

Swiping through her phone she pulled up her music and hit shuffle letting music fill the silent room, blocking out the noise of Gotham from her window. Climbing off the bed she walked over to her kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of soda. Taking a sip she sighed, her nerves were starting to run high.

Walking back over to her door, she pushed the desk to the side before grabbing her spare blanket off her bed and opening the door to the hallway. Peeking out around the corner she quickly grabbed her keys and left her room, walking over to the stairs making her way up to the roof.

Stepping out onto the roof, Vicky got blasted with the cool air blowing through Gotham City. Wrapping her blanket tighter around her she walked out to the edge of the roof, looking down at the city she could see all of the cars and lights flickering brightly against the dark sky. Looking across the rooftops, Vicky could see people running along with the sounds of sirens in the distance. Shrugging absent-mindedly she turns and sits against the wall of the rooftop edge tugging her blanket closer.

As she sat there staring up at the sky the rain had started falling in tiny drops, causing Vicky to head back to her room. As she rounded the corner to her hallway she noticed someone sitting outside of her room, stopping dead in her tracks her heart starts to beat rather fast. As she began to take a step back, the blanket caught under her foot causing her to fall backwards with a loud thud. The person looked up in her direction causing her to crawl away from them in fear as quickly as possible.

"Jenny. Jenny stop." Dick's voice echoed through the hallway as he jogged close and grabbed Vicky by her ankle tugging her back towards him. "Hey. Hey. Calm down it's just me."

Vicky looked up at Dick, fear evident on her face she let out the breath of air she was holding. Before sliding farther away from him to the opposite wall of the hallway, pulling her legs to her chest. "Wh-what are you doing here Dick?" She gasped as she laid her head against the wall keeping her eyes on him.

"Babs said something happened and she was caught up with a program she's working on. She sent me to check on you, clearly with good reason too."

"I'm fine." She scoffed.

"Clearly you're not or you wouldn't have freaked out like that. What's got you so worked up?" He asked with curiosity filling his voice.

"It's a long story…" She whispered rubbing her hand against her face.

"Come on let's get you back inside." Dick muttered, standing up off the floor holding his hand down to Vicky to help her up.

Taking his hand slowly she allowed him to pull her to her feet, before reaching down and grabbing her blanket as they walked back towards her door. Unlocking the door she sidestepped allowing Dick to enter her room, shutting the door behind her she twisted the lock and slid the chain in place. Dick raised a eyebrow at the locks but shrugged leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his muscular chest.

"Well? Care to explain?" He rumbled.

Vicky sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands, "Can you get Barbara here? I don't want to have to explain unless she's here too."

"Sure." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cellphone, dialing Barbara's number and pressing the phone to his ear. "Hey Babs, I'm with Jenny. She's not okay but she wants to explain, can you get over here?" He nodded and grunted a response to her before shutting his phone and shoving it back into his pocket. "She said she'd be here within twenty minutes."

"Okay." Vicky whispered.

"So what is all of this stuff?" Pointing around at her computer, with the radios and screens set up on the desk by the door.

"Well… it's part of the story. I don't really want to explain until Barbara's here, just because I don't want to repeat myself."

"Understandable. So do you have any coffee?" He rubbed his neck, yawning.

"Yeah, black okay? I don't have any creamer or sugar." She questioned, walking into her kitchen area.

"That's fine."

She started the pot of coffee, leaning against the counter.

Grabbing one of the simple black coffee mugs from the cabinet she set it down on the counter.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked as he walked up behind her, "You're shaking."

"Y-yeah I'm okay, just still shaken up from the hallway." She avoided his eyes and kept her head down, pushing buttons on the coffee maker to make it seem as if she wasn't avoiding him.

"Come on and tell me the truth Jenny, I can tell you're lying and trying to mask it." He pulled Vicky sideways to look at him, "You can trust me and Babs."

Sighing, Vicky pulled away from him and nodded before grabbing the fresh pot of coffee out of the maker and pouring it into the mug slowly so her shaking hands didn't cause it to spill all over the cup. Handing the cup to Dick, she turned and walked back into her room sitting back down on the bed. Dick followed behind her before pulling the chair from the desk to sit on, sipping his coffee obnoxiously. Looking over at Dick, Vicky glared at him for his noises as he shrugged with a smirk upon his face. Only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

Dick got up off the chair and unhooked the chain and door lock, opening the door he stepped over for Barbara to wheel herself in. Her red hair was pulled to the side in a sideswept ponytail, her glasses pressed high on her nose, while her body seemed to be only drizzled from the light rain outside.

"So what's up Jenny?" Barbara said, worry filled her voice as Dick pushed her further into the room after he locked the door back.

"I well… I haven't been honest with you guys." Vicky stated. "My name isn't Jenny Mason. My parent's didn't die in a car wreck and I sure didn't get my scars from the wreck." She kept her head down avoiding their eyes.

"So who the hell are you then?" Dick stated abruptly, annoyance filled his voice.

"My name is Victoria Anderson, I'm from Metropolis."

"Seriously?" Barbara asked.

Nodding, Vicky continued, "I lied because I ran from home. My parent's set me up to marry a guy they deemed suitable to their image and stature. He…. The night I ran from home, he…" Vicky took a deep breath, feeling her voice shaking as she squeezed her eyes shut remembering everything before continuing, "He raped me. When I woke I fought back smashing him with a beer bottle that he had drank from earlier that night, the same bottle he repeatedly slashed me with before I managed to get away from him. I grabbed what few things I could and got the hell out of there."

"Jenny…" Barbara whispered, as she wheeled herself closer to Vicky and placed her hand on her thigh.

"I am a hacker. To try to keep him away from me, I framed him for stealing money from LexCorp. The company he works for. I wanted him locked away so he could never hurt me or come for me. I didn't think about the choices I made, all I knew at that moment was I was terrified." Vicky rushed out quickly. "Yesterday I received a email from what appeared to be my father except it had a virus encoded within. I didn't know it until I got back from the coffee shop with you two and my computer was beeping. I opened it and the window popped up with the exact number I had used to frame him with and the date from last year that I did this. Lex Luthor is coming for me… I know it. I'm so sorry I lied to you, but I ran from him… I didn't want anyone finding me out of fear of what he could do to me. He already disfigured me and raped me of my virtue… I'm so sorry you guys…" Vicky sniffed, covering her face with her hands hiding her tears. She was ashamed and scared to look at the two friends she'd come to love and slightly hate standing before her.

"Jen- Vicky, we don't blame you for that." Barbara whispered lifting Vicky's head to look at her. Wiping away Vicky's tears she smiled sadly to the young girl, "You went through something traumatic, you ran and yeah did something bad to keep yourself safe but you're not alone in this and you're not going to lose us."

"Really?" Vicky whispered softly.

"Yeah. I know you, you have a good heart who has been through a lot. Just because you lied about the minor stuff, you were still honest with who you are inside. That's what matters most." Barbara smiled at her gently.

"Yeah, I agree with Babs." Dick replied sitting down on the bed beside Vicky, pulling her into a hug.

Smiling at them, "I'm so grateful to have met you in that library Barb. Thank you guys."

"So now there's an important question I must ask, do you want to go by Vicky or Jenny with us?" Barbara asked.

"Still Jenny, if I could legally change it to start over I would."

"Jenny it is. Now how about we all start a movie?" Barbara asked, causing Vicky to smile at her.


	4. Grave

**Author's Note: Hey! Welcome back guys! So I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has been reading this, in under a week I have almost as many views as my first story Lycan which has been up on the site for over two months. It means so much to me that you readers seem to really like this story! Please leave a comment or a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Also random note: This is a short chapter but it's from Barbara's view.**

* * *

At some point the three of them had drifted off to sleep during their movie marathon. Groggily Vicky sat up on her bed looking at Barbara and Dick who had fallen asleep next to her, she rubbed her eyes and slid off her bed cautiously in attempt to not disturb the two of them. Walking into her closet she changed into her long grey t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. Pulling on her combat boots she grabbed her phone, wallet and keys leaving the room quietly.

Going down the stairs to the lobby she smiled at Margaret sitting in her chair at the desk asleep. Stepping out onto the streets the sun was shining through the clouds causing Vicky to let out a soft sigh. Making her way around the few blocks to the coffee shop she felt relief that they were not angry with her for lying. Although Vicky was getting breakfast and coffee she had no idea of what was happening back in her hotel room.

Barbara woke to Dick shaking her on the shoulder, looking up at him annoyed she rubbed her eyes before sliding her glasses back on.

"She's gone Babs. What do you need to do?"

"I already knew who she was and what she's done. However i need to see if I can discover who Lex is sending after her so we can protect her." Barbara pointed to her chair, "Help me please, we have to hurry before she gets back."

Dick slid his arms under her legs lifting her gently before setting her down within her wheelchair. Barbara started pushing herself over to the desk which had Jenny's laptop laid out. Reaching into her own side bag she pulled out a handheld mini computer. Opening Jenny's laptop the screen illuminated and required a password. Taking a two-way usb cord Barbara hooked it into the laptop, typing away on her handheld.

"What exactly are you doing?" Dick questioned.

"Currently routing my handheld passed her passwords so we can pull up the exact email on here," holding up her handheld, "so I can reverse the emails information and locate the underlying hack. Meaning we can find the exact person who sent the hack under Lex."

"How long will it take? Should we call her to see how long until she returns?" Dick stated holding up his cellphone. "It'd give us a few more minutes."

"Call her but pretend I'm still asleep. Once I've gotten into the email I no longer need to be in her computer. It will be portable for the file to be reversed then." Barbara continued to type away on her handheld while Dick walked over to the kitchen.

Dialing Jenny's number waiting for her to answer,

"Hello?" she answered, coffee shop noise filled the background.

"Hey Jenny where are you?"

"Dick, hey sorry I didn't leave a note. I figured you two might enjoy breakfast and fresh coffee when you guys woke."

"Babs is still asleep but I think she would love that. How long until you get back?"

"Well it might be maybe thirty minutes, the line in here today is insanely long."

"Ok well let me know if you need help when you get back I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Will do. See you." Jenny said as she hung up.

Dick reentered the main room looking at Barbara. "We have less than thirty."

"I'm almost in. Just a few more firewalls… ah ha! Gotcha! I'm in. Wow this hacker was certainly difficult about their coding." she whispered as her brow furrowed with concentration.

"Can you figure it out?"

Barbara looked up at Dick and raised a eyebrow before pushing her glasses back up on her nose. "Did you really just ask that? Of course I can… dick." Barbara smirked to herself taking a note out of Jenny's handbook.

"Ok Babs, was concerned if you were saying the hacker was difficult."

"That's just it, the hacker is difficult but it's mobile. Based on the location of the hacker, it's currently moving around inside LexCorp. But it is not a phone nor is it a computer hack." Confusion filled her voice.

"Then what is it?" Dick sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning forward resting his arms on his thighs.

"You know how I found those records of cyborgs? The ones Lex Luthor was creating?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think he made one. I think he is sending a cyborg after her. If that's the case, even her self defense training won't be able to save her Dick." Barbara's voice filled with a soft panic at the realization of how much trouble Vicky was truly in.

"We will figure something out. Need to talk to Bruce about it first." Dick replied as his phone rang, "She's back. I'll go help her."

As he stood and walked out of the room Barbara grabbed her usb and closed the laptop, shoving all of her tech gently back into her side pouch and she looked over to the bed. Rolling the wheelchair closer to the bed Barbara reached onto the bed and used her upper muscles to pull herself onto it. Breathing heavily Barbara pushed the wheelchair a bit further away from the foot of the bed. Leaning back against the headboard the door opened as Vicky and Dick re-entered the hotel room.

"Hey Jenny." Barbara said faking a yawn.

"Hey Barb, here is a caramel mocha and a croissant for you." she smiled handing over a hot coffee and a paper bag to Barbara.

"Oh thank you, you didn't have to do this for us."

"I know but considering everything, I felt like it was needed and also a thank you."

"You're welcome Jenny." Dick said with a mouthful of sausage biscuit.

"Jen, why don't you considering moving out? I mean I was thinking that if someone is coming after you then maybe the hotel isn't the safest for you now." Barbara said before taking a sip of her coffee letting out a soft sigh.

"I don't know I mean I don't know where I would go or of any places are safe here."

"I know of a few empty lofts for sale around the city. I know the lofts have space for more computer gear and such. Maybe one of the lofts would be decent to check out? I could take you." Dick said holding his coffee to his lips. "If you want." He said before taking a large gulp of coffee.

"Um… I guess so. When would be okay for you?" Vicky looked up from her croissant her eyes showing confusion as they looked upon Dick.

"Well we could do it today once I drop Babs off at home?" he questioned.

"Sure but I thought we were doing a movie day Barb?"

Barbara looked up, masking her face as she smiled. "I have a few things for work that I need to get done. After that I will be back unless you guys find something nice." She remained silent, lost in a train of thought.

"Would you like to go Babs? I can come back after I drop you off." Dick questioned raising a thick black eyebrow at her, knowing she was hiding the truth.

"Yeah, call me later Jenny?" Barbara asked rolling towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to nap until Dick comes back." Jenny said as she laid back down on her bed.

Dick pushed Barbara's wheelchair through the door as it shut itself behind them. Quietly they made their way down to the elevator, Dick looked down at Barbara who seemed to be silent. As she pushed herself into the elevator, Dick kneeled down in front of her making her look at him.

"What is it Barbara?" His voice filled with severity, "What did you find?"

"I know who Lex is sending after Jenny." Barbara looked up into Dick's eyes, concern filled her.

"Who?"

"Mercy Graves."

"Oh boy, then we have a situation." Dick said.

"Correct which means Jenny is in serious danger if she's coming after her."

"So we get her to move into one of the safe house lofts, ones with the camera's set up? That way if anything shows up you can get us over there. We won't let her get hurt Babs."


	5. Awkward

Author's Note: Hey guys and welcome back! Sorry for the long update. I've been dealing with quite a lot of things lately and I struggle with anxiety which has made writing a bit hard. I'm hoping you guys enjoy the new update, please review and leave your comments. I will respond to them as soon as possible! Love you guys! Thanks so much for the views and support on this story!

* * *

Vicky jumped up off the bed in a second; Dick was banging on the door as she was sleeping causing her to wake terrified.

"You dick." Vicky muttered as she opened the door letting him in the room.

"Of course I am, it is my name after all." He smirked causing Vicky to roll her eyes, "Come on, grab the things you need we need to head out. I called a few of the owners of the lofts, they were willing to give really low numbers since I asked them if they were still selling. Which means you get a deal, so hurry up." He leaned against the wall by the door, tapping his fingers against his thigh impatiently.

She sighs as she grabbed her messenger bag, shoving her phone in her back pocket of her jeans she grabbed her brush running it through her hair. Leaving her beanie on the bed she pushed him out the door as she locked the door behind her, shoving him again to walk to the elevator. Continuing through the lobby of the hotel, Dick placed a hand against her arm leading her in the direction he was headed.

Throughout the day, Dick and Vicky casually walked through the streets of Gotham during the thunderstorms that rolled over the dreary city. Building after building they looked at loft's, coming across the last one that Dick deemed worthy for Vicky; she felt a sense of hopelessness. Wondering if she would actually like this one or whether it would be too expensive for her price range. As they walked up to the giant building, Dick groaned and turned trying to hide himself.

"Oh look it's Dick. How are you doing buddy ole pal?" Sarcasm filled the voice of the tall muscular man walking towards them with his arms over his chest. He was taller than Dick, short black hair with a white puff at the widow's peak of his head, bright blue eyes that were a few shades different from Dick's but the strong chiseled jaw, his thin but pouty lips and the toned chest filling out under his slightly tight t-shirt. Vicky's heart stopped for a moment, _Who is he? Is he related to Dick?_

"Hello Jason. I'm good yourself?" Dick replied through gritted teeth, his body tense.

"Who is this pretty lady?" He smirked, looking down at Vicky.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." Vicky curiously watching Dick out of the corner of her eye, giving Jason a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Jenny, I'm Jason." He smirked looking back up to Dick, clearly doing a number on his temper.

"You too." She replied, placing her hand on Dick's arm. "Come on, we need to meet with this realtor."

"Later Jason." Dick muttered turning away from Jason, while grabbing Vicky's arm dragging her behind him.

"Later Dick." Jason chuckled walking off once Vicky and Dick were inside the building.

"Who was that guy?" Vicky questioned.

"Someone you shouldn't associate with, he's trouble." Dick replied shortly. "Hello, Dick Grayson here for the loft showing." He said to the lady behind the counter of the building.

"Right on time Mr. Grayson, you may go on up." She smiled batting her dark eyelashes at him, her brown hair cascading around her face in soft curls.

"Thanks." He ignored her and walked through the building, his body tense and on edge.

Vicky followed Dick silently, unsure of what to say to him or how to help calm him down. Afraid to say anything she wrapped her arms around herself. As they stood inside the building's elevator, Dick pulled out his phone typing away on it. Once the elevator dinged open, Dick walked out ahead of Vicky leading the way towards the loft door. Standing off to the side Vicky smiled politely at the woman who was dressed professionally next to the door, Dick nodded to her as he placed his phone back in his jean pocket.

"I need to go run an errand for Babs, can you tour this one alone and just let me know after?" Dick leaned down hovering over Vicky, causing her to worry.

"Um, yeah I guess. Thanks for doing this again Dick." Vicky replied softly, rubbing her arm awkwardly as she looked at the realtor.

"Miss, shall we continue?" she waved her hand towards the door, opening it wide for Vicky to see inside.

As Dick walked off Vicky sighed nodding to the realtor, following her into the open and beautiful loft. Windows looking out over Gotham City were all over the rooms, bay doors to the patio were decorated with deep red drapes that would blow with the wind when the doors were opened. Mahogany floors filled the main room as the center of the room held a sunken floor holding a queen sized bed while the ceiling was held up by brick columns. The bathroom and closet were attached to the side of the room as the full kitchen faced against an entire brick wall. The bathroom held a above ground bathtub that could fit two people and a shower with a overhead nozzle that would spray against grey stones with the glass doors to shut it off. The closet was attached to the bathroom in a walk-in style with shelves decorating the top of the wall.

As she walked into the kitchen, the white cabinets vibrated through the room while the granite countertops created a bar with three gray stools resting under. The brick wall wrapped around the corner into the hallway to the door.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Vicky said softly.

"Yes it is, I've been rather surprised that it has stayed open for so long." The lady realtor said, walking over to the doors pulling them open. As she lead the way out onto the balcony the railings that joined to the lower apartment patios, with designs that held small circles.

"How much was this loft going for?" Vicky questioned looking out at the city underneath her.

"One thousand, five hundred and seventy-five dollars a month with all of the utilities included."

"I'll take it." Vicky replied.

"Alright, I'll go grab the paperwork from the young woman at reception and I can meet you back up here."

"Yes, I have only cash on me. Is that alright?"

"We need a check, money order or a card. But if you need to run to the store down the street for a money order, I can wait for you here." She smiled politely as they made their way towards the door, locking it shut behind them Vicky and the realtor made their way down to the main floor. "I will be here for some time so please feel free to take your time."

"See you soon." Vicky replied making her way out of the lobby down towards the streets of Gotham.

"So you moving in?" The deep voice said from behind her causing her to jump.

"Don't do that to me!" Vicky screamed, glaring at Jason.

"My bad but you still didn't answer my question?" He crossed his muscular arms across his chest looking down at her.

"I plan too, I'm on the way to the store now." She pointed, "However, I'm not sure as to where the closest store is."

"It's about four blocks north," Jason pointed in the direction and looked back at Vicky. "I'll show you, come on."

Jason stormed off in the direction he was pointing, not giving a care in the world if Vicky was actually following him. He looked back over his shoulder and continued forward. Vicky ran to catch up to him, they walked silently towards the store but every time there was a turn Jason would grab her by her arm dragging her to follow him.

"How do you know Dick?" He questioned raising his eyebrow, while his bright blue eyes stared straight ahead.

"I'm friends with Barbara." She replied, looking down at her feet.

"Oh, how did you guys meet?"

"I went to the library she worked at, doing some research and we started working on a program for the university. We've been friends since which has been about a year."

"Well based on that statement, where are you from?"

"Far away." She replied quietly.

"Ah, so she's mysterious. Interesting." He muttered to himself.

Vicky chuckled softly, before seeing the sign for the grocery store sign come into view. Jason remained silently as they made their way inside, while they entered the store Jason stepped off to the side to allow her to get the money check. He studied her while she cautiously pulled money from her wallet and handed it over to the woman behind the counter to get a money order. Vicky was fully aware of his eyes roaming over all of her back, swaying foot to foot she anxiously waits to get far away from him. Dick's words echoed through her mind as she thought about how Jason was attractive in his own odd way.

Jason was thinking to himself when Vicky made her way back over towards him, putting the check down into her purse and staring up at him.

"Jason?"

"Jenny."

"Are you ready? I'm finished here." Vicky replied softly, as his eyes studied her face.

"Yeah, I've got to get going once I return you to the apartments." He said shortly.

"Alright. Well let's get back quickly so you can get going." She headed towards the door.

"Wait, I have my cycle here. Want a ride?"

"Um… No it's alright. I'll just walk. I can make my way back alone. Have a good day." She smiled to him and waved, quickly rushing out the door.

Vicky didn't look back and she kept her head forward walking to the apartment. Remembering the different turns through the streets. As her phone began to ring, Vicky pulled it out of her pocket noticing it was a blocked number. Carefully she accepted the call and put the phone to her ear.

"H-hello?" She murmured quietly.

"You bitch! I'm rotting here in this prison for your crime!" Reese's voice filled her ear so loudly she pulled the phone back some.

"I'm sorry but you're mistaken. I think you have the wrong number." She said with a thick accent, trying to mask her voice.

"Oh quit the show, Grave's found your cell number." He grumbled, "Once I find you myself as soon as I'm out, if Grave's hasn't taken care of you yet. You'll wish they had! I will make you wish I had bashed your skull in when you kicked me in the sack."

"Sir, I believe you have the wrong number. Please do not call me again." Vicky hit the end button as quickly as possibly and ran the rest of the way towards the apartment.


	6. Watched

Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome Back! I just wanted to say thank you for giving this story a chance and please know that I'm writing more often now. I hope that you enjoy this story and just a head's up there's about to be a big fast pace kick to this story coming up. Please don't run away from me just yet! I hope you like this new chapter, please feel free to leave a review or comment. I'll respond to them!

* * *

 **[Vicky's POV]**

As Vicky sat alone in the darkness while the storm rumbles through the city of Gotham outside on the patio, lightening cascaded outside causing her to tremble. Staring out onto the open patio doors, rain crashing down loudly on the rooftop Vicky remains silent fear coursing through her body. Sighing she got up from the bed walking over to the kitchen where her computer was sitting. Pulling open the bag she remains quietly, once the computer had booted up she opened her secured server and attached herself to a neighbor's internet connection. Thunder rolled through in a darkness causing her to jump, but typing away on her computer she began to work on her programs.

Creating code wasn't so hard, but the difficult part which caused complications were the moments she'd run her code hoping to hack successfully into the several waves of underground radio signals throughout the city of Gotham. Unsure of what the radio waves were spiked Vicky's curiosity, making her feel determined to uncover what they were. As she sat silently she managed to hack into one of the signals, pulling her headphones on over her ears she clicked onto the signal.

A deep masculine voice, echoed through the headphones, "Surprised to see me?" He chuckled with a sense of arrogance.

"What are you doing back here Hood? You know this isn't your place anymore." The other voice said, it was male as well but wasn't as deep. However this voice was still filled with a cocky tone.

"Oh forgive me, I forgot to call ahead and request entrance into my city Nightwing. My former home can't be my home anymore?" His voice filled with sarcasm. "However I'm not here for you, I heard Joker was out of Arkham by Harley's hand." Siren's echoed through the city behind the voice.

"What other reason are you here for Hood? I know you and you have a hidden agenda, don't deny it." Nightwing stated, growing tired of Hood's sarcasm rather quickly.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" He chuckles, "You can't even control yourself from your own agenda. Don't think I haven't caught on to that."

"Hood, I will say this again. Leave Gotham."

"Nightwing, I will say this again. No." His voice echoed through the communications before a motorbike roared to life.

"Asshole." Nightwing muttered to himself, wind filled signal behind him.

Pulling off her headphones, she stared silently at her computer. She hacked into the Red Hood's signal, she didn't know that the signals were actually the hero's and villains of Gotham. Walking out to the patio in the rain, she looked out at the streets of Gotham. Her black hair framed her face as the rain soaked her to the bone, but she couldn't feel it. Standing there in silence she just stared at the streets filled with cars and people despite the rain.

* * *

 **[Jason's POV]**

Speeding through the streets of Gotham, Jason kept replaying the scene of Dick standing in front of him. Questioning his motives for returning to Gotham, it was none of his business. Despite leaving Gotham in search of locating Starfire, Dick never even tried to find her. He was too caught up with Barbie to even think of Starfire. She was his friend and though he hates Dick, Star didn't deserve the cheating and disrespect that Dick gave her. Steering away through the streets he passed the store where he met the girl that Dick had with her earlier in the day. Something seemed off about her, she was hiding something.

"I'll figure out what she's hiding." He mumbled to himself, tapping onto his helmet he swapped over to the police scanners, seeing if he could find the location of Harley and Joker. After not hearing anything on the whereabouts of Joker, he decided to head back to his hideout to see if he could find something on the underground scanners. He still held a grudge against Joker for the crowbar as well as for shooting Barbara. Even though he still wanted Bruce dead, he cared for Barbara and the fact Joker simply shot her out of pure bliss.

Gripping the handles of his motorcycle tighter, he drove back to his hideout. Walking into the abandoned building, his system's alarm was going ballistic. Sitting down in front of his computer he pulled the helmet over his head, not even bothering to remove his bomber jacket. Combing his hand through his jet black hair he stared at the screen. Someone hacked his systems.

' _My communications has been hacked. What the fuck?'_ Jason thought to himself. ' _How is this possible? Not even Barbie could hack it!'_ Jason's anger surged through him as he typed away on his screens. A few of the screens were set up as surveillance on his hideout, one screen was on reports of the city and then there was the simple screen where he did most of his work. He blew out a breath causing the white strands of hair blow carelessly in front of his face.

"No I.P. address? How?" He mumbled to himself, typing away faster. His helmet sitting on the desk beside him, scratches and dents in the metal reflecting back against the screen. Typing faster, growing angrier Jason slammed his fists down on the desk. Grabbing his helmet off the desk, he looked back at the screen pulling up the signal's only known location even if it wasn't a specific place he had a idea of where the hacker was.

Climbing onto his bike, he revved it to life yet again before speeding off through the streets. As he reached around the known general location of the hacker, he spotted something familiar. His eyes squinted in frustration, climbing off the bike he walked up to the buildings. Barbie's clock tower was to his right while straight ahead was Jenny's new building, but who hacked his systems?

' _I don't think it was Barbie. She's tried before, so my guess would be the girl.'_ To his left was a tall building, abandoned as well. Smirking he had a idea, to keep a close eye on the girl he would become her neighbor. Walking into the alleyway he found the back door entrance, smashing the window in he reached in opening the door. Making his way to the rooftop of the building he zoomed in on the building, finding her wasn't to difficult when she's standing out on her balcony.

"What are you doing..?" Jason whispered to himself, studying her.

She stood on her balcony, rain drenching her to the bone. Her black hair framed her face, almost covering her scars, which he just noticed. She brushed the strands of hair behind her ear, turning back towards her door. Her shirt was riding up a bit showing more of the same scars across her hip, curiosity crossed his mind. She entered her loft, closing the french doors she stood there watching the city for a moment until she turned and walked out of his line of sight.

' _When she leaves again I'll bug her apartment. I have to be careful though, I can't deal with Dick and Barbie knowing.'_

Watching her through the windows of her apartment, he could see that she was utterly alone. She held a sense about her that he found odd despite her hacking his systems he found himself wanting to know who she was and how she managed to hack him. Tapping into his helmet, he connected to Barbie.

"What do you want Jason?" She grumbled in annoyance.

"I need to know about a hacker in the city. One who isn't you, have you received any sort of signs of a new hacker?"

"Nope. Even if I had, why would I tell you?" She quipped.

"No reason just if you have any sign of them, let me know? Even if you don't tell me I'm going to find them." He stated, knowing how Barbie and Jenny were friends.

"Fine." She replied, before shutting down the connection to him.

Smirking silently, he turned his eyes back to the girl walking around her loft.

* * *

 **[Vicky's POV]**

Vicky was unaware of being watched from the distant rooftop, she felt better after a hot shower after being in the cold rain. Her phone was ringing with Barbara's ringtone.

"Hello?" She said mumbling with a yawn.

"Hey what are you up too?" Barbara questioned.

"About to head to bed you? Tomorrow we have to go shopping for stuff for this place, the echo in here is uncomfortable." She smiled chuckling, although Barbara didn't return the laugh. "You okay Barb?"

"Uh… Yeah, just be careful please. My dad told me that there's some kind of suspicious activity going on around that area."

"Like what exactly?" She questioned walking over to her fridge pulling out a apple, taking a bite out of it while the juices run down her chin. Causing her to wipe her chin with her arm, "I haven't seen anything."

"Dad said that there was someone spying from rooftops and break in's. I don't think that will happen to you, but just a heads up alright?"

"Gotcha, will I see you tomorrow after work?"

"Yes ma'am. Get some rest okay?" Barbara said softly, relief filling her voice.

"Goodnight Barb."

"Goodnight Jenny."

Setting her phone back onto the counter, Vicky walked over to the window squinting through the rain out onto the rooftops of the buildings nearby. Fear rolling through her body, she switched the lock into place and shut the curtains from any possible prying eyes. Before throwing the rest of her apple away and crawling into bed in absolute darkness as the storm outside drifted her to sleep.


	7. Scattered

_**Author's Note: Sorry guys for the long wait! I have been dealing with a lot of things and I haven't been able to focus on the story. I really am sorry that it took so long. But please leave me comments and reviews! I really appreciate the support and love for this story, it gives me the confidence to continue on. Love you guys!**_

* * *

 **[Barbara's POV]**

Dick and Barbara sat looking over the tapes of Jason, speeding through Gotham hours after being confronted by Dick. Something was off, Barbara started typing away on her systems. Sneaking into Jason's systems undetected she was searching for any sign of what would cause him distress enough to be watching Vicky.

"She hacked him." Barbara whispered as shock filled her voice, turning to look at Dick who was over her shoulder.

"What? How is that possible? I thought you were the only one who could hack anyone in Gotham." He replied his brow furrowed in confused which made him appear years younger.

"I am, but somehow she managed to hack into his communications around the time you were talking with him. She heard the conversation but how much of it I don't know. He must be watching her because he doesn't think I can get in his system." Barbara typed away again on her computer. "Dick...he might do something that could give all of us away."

"Jason isn't that stupid Babs." Dick murmured as he stood walking over to the window looking out over the city from the hidden room in the clock tower. Looking in the direction of where jason was now holding up across the street, he could see Jason peeking through the window in the direction of Jenny's. "He may hate us and everything we stand for now but he wouldn't risk our identities."

"What if she finds out?" Barbara looks up at Dick, worry filled her eyes as she looked up at him. The fact that they were hiding themselves from her after Jenny had told them about who she was, surely she wouldn't forgive them that easy. "She may not forgive us like we did for her."

"We just have to be more careful and Babs she's your best friend, I'm almost positive she would." He turned and looked over his shoulder at her, giving her his charming half smile.

"I'll monitor their systems and software for any signs. If she does anything we will know. She knows about the signals from our systems running over the city so we just have to keep her from ours. I'll set up more firewalls and blocks so she can't find it. She's smarter than I gave her credit for, I'll admit that." Barbara stated as she began coding walls higher and viruses for any hacks.

"Yes she is.." Dick whispered to himself, staring down at the balcony of the young girls new apartment.

 **[Vicky's POV]**

Waking up in a new bed and in a new place felt different, looking around the room Vicky rubbed her eyes before sliding out of the bed. Looking around the almost empty loft she walked over to the fridge pulling out a apple. As she chewed on it she pulled open her computer, pulling up her emails she noticed no new messages. Reviewing the signals from the previous night Vicky noticed the waves she had picked up were not active at the moment.

'Maybe it will be running later tonight.' She wondered, curious about the Hood and Nightwing. This city has so many strange things happening, Vicky wasn't sure what else to expect. Rubbing her neck and sighing she shut her computer.

Going to her closet she opened her bag of clothes, deciding to put them where they needed to go she had to figure out what she was going to wear out with Barbara today. She was planning on getting some bedding, some new seats and furniture and maybe a few good books to add to the bookshelves. Grabbing a long sleeve thermal shirt that was a soft teal color and a pair of black yoga pants she went to her bathroom. She felt like a nice hot bath would make her feel good about today, running the water in her tub she walked back out to her bed she grabbed her iPod and turned the volume all the way up. As music rolled through the loft in loud crashing of drums and guitar solos she relaxed into the tub.

As her head rested against the tub, she sighed in relaxation. She only did this when Reese wasn't home, he got so angry at her for 'wasting water' as he called it. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed her scars that danced across her stomach and hip, she needed to learn how to protect herself. After her fingers and toes wrinkled up she wrapped herself in a towel. Padding across the loft her phone beeped, signaling that Barbara had texted her.

Barb: I'm running late, meet up somewhere?

Jen: yeah sounds good. I'm going to the shops looking for household items. Bookstore too. How about we meet at the bookstore?

Barb: Sounds good.

Vicky sighs, pulling on her underwear she felt eyes on her. Pulling her shirt over her head the shirt came down far enough to cover most of her hip and butt. Walking over to the French door windows she pulled back a curtain enough to peek out from behind it, seeing nothing she closed the curtain and pulled her pants on.

"I need to redo my hair…" she whispered to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Pulling her hair up, she left the shorter bits in the back down and her bangs and a few strands to frame her face that covered the worst part of the scars. Putting on her combat boots she was ready to head out. Grabbing her phone and bag she walked out of the loft.

Making her way down onto the streets she walked silently, she entered the nearby general store and made her way to the hair dye section and grabbed another black hair dye. She made her way out of the shop after paying and walked back onto the streets of Gotham. Coming up on a Target she made her way into the store with a cart, as she started to feel a eery sense on her back. She grabbed a few necessary items for her apartment she made her way back out of the store. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her phone and dialed up Barbara. Ringing filled her ear but Barbara didn't answer, sighing Vicky. Sending a quick text telling Barbara that she had to cancel she put her phone back down into her bag and walked through the grocery aisles of Target. Grabbing some green tea to drink and a couple of snacks she made her way to the check out. Looking over her shoulder still feeling self conscious of the sense someone was watching her she quickly checked out and grabbed her few bags.

Stepping out onto the streets, she walked silently with her bags in hand she looked up at the sky, 'It looks like another storm is coming today.' Looking around the streets she casually peeking over her shoulder she noticed someone was standing behind her wearing a hoodie under a black leather jacket, while their hood was up she could feel the fear rising up from her lower stomach into her throat. Quickly walking further ahead, she noticed her building coming into view and she felt relief course through her body. Looking back over her shoulder she didn't see the person who she thought was following her.

As she stepped inside her apartment she locked the door quickly behind her she pulled off her shoes and jogged across the room to the stool chair at the bar. Grabbing the chair she shoved the chair under the doorknob, calming down after a moment she made her way over to her computer. Pulling the screen open she typed away onto her keys logging into her secured account she pulled up her program for the radio signals. Sounds of police scanner calls rolled through her apartment with simple crimes, nothing that seemed to interest her. Walking over to her balcony doors she looked through the glass as rain had started to crash down in waves around her building. Opening the doors the curtains began to flow into her room as the sound of rain made her close her eyes and sigh with content. She always loved the sound of rain and storms.

As she grabbed some chips from the kitchen she sat back down on the bar stool in front of her computer, typing away she relocated that signal she hacked the other day. No one was speaking but the signal was open yet again, so she left the connection open as she sat quietly eating away at the bag of chips while outside she could hear thunder rolling. The sounds coming from outside were different than normal but she paid no mind to the sounds. Signals from over Gotham started coming alive with different voices, the channel she was connected to remained silent even though it was active. As she stood to throw away the tiny bag of chips, she caught a glimpse of a shadow out on her patio.

Quietly she placed the empty bag on the counter and walked over to a window to peek through the curtains. The figure pushed themselves up off the patio floor as lightning flashed through the sky. The figure was curved and appeared to be a woman, her blonde hair was matted down from the downpour of rain she was standing in. Her blue eyes held no emotion as they roamed over her balcony, quietly she hunched down and snuck into the kitchen and hid behind the counter. Covering her mouth she could feel the fear coursing through her body, trembling she remained as silent as possible as the woman entered through her apartment. The sounds of water dripping and soft pads of her boots echoed through the loft. Crawling through the floor she could hear the woman rummaging through the bathroom, she peeked around the side of the counter seeing the woman's back to her. She stood up softly and tiptoed to her computer, pulling up the signals running wild over the city. Typing away into the signals she hoped someone would receive her message,

H3LP M3; L0FT5 AB0V3 G0THAM; INTRUD3R; DANG3R; 3ch0

As she clicked enter and the message was sent to the signals on top of Gotham she quickly she scurries across the floor over to the bathroom, pulling the door shut she held it tightly with as much force she could manage. The woman pulled on the door, rattling the wood loudly.

"Oh Victoria, you really think this can hold me?" Her sultry voice filled the apartment. As the woman stopped pulling on the door, Vicky stepped back as quickly as possible as the woman's black leather boot crashed through the wood door. Vicky ran back to the kitchen trying to grab a knife, only to have the woman close on her heels. Grabbing the knife she swings her arm around as a clinking sound filled the room. Looking at the woman's face she chuckled, her skin had been cut and pulled apart enough to show the metal underneath. Vicky's eyes opened widely, fear gathering harder in the pit of her stomach. "I warned you, I'm a lot stronger than you think."

The woman grabbed Vicky by the throat, squeezing enough that Vicky was gasping for air as she was thrown across the room, her back landing with a loud thud against the wall. Pushing herself up off the floor she looked over her shoulder to see the indention in the wall from the force. Scrambling up she ran, the woman grabbed her arm and yanked her back sliding across the floors. As she walked over and stood in front of Vicky looking down at her, her hands rested on her hips as she muttered, "Lex will be happy to see I completed my mission." She pulled out a camera and took a picture of Vicky laying on the floor.

Vicky jumped up and ran towards the balcony doors, grabbing a vase of the table near the doors and threw it in the woman's direction she ran out into the pouring rain. Looking up she knew it was pointless to climb up so she looked down over the edge of the balcony, the picket rail was wide enough for her to climb down. Swinging her leg over the railing she began to climb down, looking back up the woman was leaning over the railing looking down at her. Vicky quickly picked up her pace, although being barefoot in the rain caused her feet to slip, panic filled her heart as she felt herself starting to slip. She lost her grip and began to fall backwards onto the street. Her heart pounded as she squeezed her eyes shut and a scream ripped from her lips, filling the air under the pounding rain.

After a few moments of screaming, she expecting to hit the ground but before she knew what was happening she was hit hard as if by a truck. Opening her eyes as the rain crashed against her face she looked down, feeling the pain course through her body noticing a black kevlar suited with a blue stripe covered arm wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly to the chest behind her as they swing through the sky between the buildings. Shock filled her body, as his feet landed on the ground first he held her up before setting her down gently. The black suit cover his entire body while the blue stripe dragged from one arm across his collarbone to the other arm. Groaning she leaned against the brick wall, coughing for air she closed her eyes and let the rain drizzle down onto her face.

"Care to explain what that was?" The masked man stated in a deep voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" She mumbled, confused by his question and as to who he was.

"Who was that and why was she attacking you?" He stated a little slower.

"I-I don't know her name, but I did something a while back and her boss isn't too happy about it." She replied as she rubbed her hands against her face. Looking back to her building she could see the woman climbing down the railing.

"Who is her boss?" He questioned, his masked face looking back in the direction Vicky was looking.

"Lex Luthor." Vicky stated.

"So that is Mercy Graves. Alright, stay here I'll be back." He took out his gun and shot the grappling hook back to the building pulling himself away from the alley they were standing in. Looking around the corner she noticed bright red motorcycle zip by her, headed towards the woman. The man climbed off as his red helmet came into view, both men were fighting with her while the man in the red helmet took out a gun and took a shot at her, the dart pressed into her back as she was spinning to kick the black suited man. She punched both of them in the chest, sending them flying back before she ran off in the opposite direction.

Once she was gone Vicky ran over to the men, as they groaned Vicky looked down at them. "Really Hood? You had to show up, I had this under control." The black suited said, sarcasm coursing through his voice.

Hood looked over at him, his helmet covering his face as he chuckled. "Are you serious? You couldn't even cover your ass. If I hadn't showed up your ass would be smashed into a brick wall, Nightwing."

Vicky looked at them, curiosity danced across her face, "Nightwing? Hood? Who are you guys?" She questioned.

Both of them looked up at her, standing up the rain had drenched everyone while the storm above was growing much more chaotic. "More importantly who are you and why did she want you?" Hood asked.

"Mercy's employer Lex Luthor sent her after her for something she did before." Nightwing said sharply, "As far as what happened she hasn't said."

"What did you do?" Hood questioned his voice was stern. He walked over to his motorcycle and flipped open a device, his head glanced back up,

"I framed my ex for something he did to me." She looked back up to her loft and sighed rubbing her arms despite the rain. She felt the rain soaking her to her core, before looking back to both of them.

"Do you have somewhere safe to stay?" Nightwing questioned, "You shouldn't stay there since she was able to find you once, she'll come back if she thinks you'll stay there."

"No I don't, all I have is up there." She replied.

"Let's take you to the police station, they can keep you safe." He replied, typing away on his cuff a motorcycle came into view. Hoping on the back he let Vicky climb onto the back and wrap her arms around his waist. Putting on his helmet, he tapped another button on his brace and began to speak to someone else in the helmet.

"Oracle, inform the GCPD that Nightwing is coming. I need to speak to Gordon." His voice was short, and Vicky just pressed her face against his back watching as the other motorcycle drove off in the opposite direction.


	8. After Shock

**[Jason POV]**

While Jason sat on his motorcycle his device was beeping showing that Mercy was on the move. Looking over at Jenny watching her climb onto Dick's bike, looking over at him before he sped off in the direction that Mercy had ran off in. The beeping on the tracking device was leading him off down the alley's on the outskirts of Gotham. The light had stopped moving at a abandoned warehouse, climbing off his bike he walked into the building his guns out prepared for her attack. Slowly creeping through the building, his helmet's night vision screening activated inside the dark building. Above him a metal rafter creaked loudly in the empty warehouse, Jason looked up his helmet zooming in on the rafter above his head. Before he realized what was happening the rafter started falling, jumping away from the ground he landed with a thud as the rafter crashed loudly into the ground.

Boots thudded loudly off to the side and pressed down on his throat, "Smart choice implanting a tracker on me. I didn't think Nightwing would do that but you, you're very different from him. Why are you following me?" Mercy questioned.

Jason looked up at her from inside the hood, grabbing her ankle he pulled her boot off his throat and twisted it sending her flying to the side. Reaching above his head he grabbed his gun that had slid a few inches away from him and pulled the triggers as the guns lined up with her chest. Metal pinging echoed through the warehouse, as the bullets bounced right off the industrial metal under her skin. He jumped up as Mercy grinned and ran towards him, shoving him against a wall punching him in the stomach. Grunting, he smirked inside his helmet. "Is that all you've got Metal Barbie? Color me unimpressed." Bashing his head against hers as his helmet begins to crack she staggered back, allowing Jason the opportunity to spin with his right leg in the air and his foot crashed into her chest sending her back against the metal column behind her.

Mercy looked down at her chest, the false flesh was ripped away with small scratches decorating her chest. "Hmm.." She mumbled, her head raised and she glared at him. Mercy sprinted to him and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling his head down with her extra strength, bringing her knee up into his gut, causing him to groan and stumble a bit in her grasp. She reared her leg back once again and as her knee came crashing into his helmet it caused his helmet to shatter completely. Jason staggered back before pulling the remains off his head, his domino mask still in place.

Smirking, he stalked towards her as she reached out trying to punch him. Grabbing her hand Jason picked her up and slung her over his shoulder throwing her into the concrete ground. As her body embedded into the concrete, placing his steel toe boots on her chest he reached into his jacket and pulled out his both of his taser guns. Aiming them at her head, his watched as she hid her emotions despite the uncomfortable squirm that was spreading across her mouth.

"Now Metal Barbie, mind telling me why you are hunting down the girl?" He questioned, "If you don't answer I will pull this trigger and with the amount of water you've been in tonight I'm sure that there is enough within your metal body that would break down your mechanics if you were introduced to a fifty thousand volt taser.. or two."

As Mercy looked up at him, her eyes were a visible glare. "My boss sent me."

"Why? Speak Metal Barbie, you're not a toy."

"Last year, she hacked into my boss's company and stole money framing her boyfriend for stealing. My boss however doesn't appreciate the fact his company was so easily hacked. He wants her dead for screwing with him." Her voice was icy and malicious.

"How was she able to hack his company?" He questioned, as she continued to glare at him not saying a word. "Answer me." He pressed one of his taser's against her temple, "Or you're fried."

"She's a skilled hacker, she doesn't know what she's doing all the time but if she does go looking for something she will find it. My boss doesn't want her hacking him again so I'm here to clean it up. She graduated college at the age of seventeen, she is a kid genius. If she can do it once, she can do it again." Mercy grunted under the weight of his boot.

"Thanks doll." He replied as he slowly started to pull his boot off her chest, looking back down at her he pulled both taser triggers, sending the little wire electrodes against her chest. One hundred thousand volts coursed through her entire metal body, violently shuddering and sending tiny sparks flying. Her screams of agony filled the empty warehouse, after a few moments her body went limp. Jason squatted down and inspected her, standing up he kicked her several times seeing if she was still alive. "So long doll." He muttered as he picked up the broken pieces of his helmet and exited the warehouse. Shoving his helmet pieces in a side compartment on his motorcycle Jason hops on and drives back to his warehouse.

 **[Vicky POV]**

As Nightwing pulled up to the GCPD, Barbara's dad was standing outside waiting for him patiently. Nightwing pulled the bike to a stop and waited for Vicky to climb off. As he looked to Gordon, "This girl is in danger, someone is hunting her down and attacked her in her own apartment. She has nowhere safe to go, can you keep her safe?" Gordon crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Nightwing before he nodded.

"Of course, she's Barbara's friend." Gordon's gruff voice made Vicky feel a bit at peace compared to the strange night she's had.

Climbing off Nightwing's bike she looked at him, "Thank you, for catching me and everything." Her voice mumbled softly, she could feel the cold finally reaching her as she shivers. Gordon pulled off his GCPD jacket and wrapped it around her. Gordon nodded to Nightwing and started to lead her away but she could hear the motorcycle screeching away. Upon entering the GCPD Gordon led Vicky to his office, shutting the door behind them he walked over to the desk.

"Sit Jenny, make yourself comfortable. I'll finish up this paperwork and we will head back to my house, where you're safe to stay for a while. I know Barbara won't be there but you can stay with me." He mumbled under his thick mustache as he pushed the bridge of his glasses back up on his nose.

Nodding Vicky sat on the tiny couch to the side of his office, staring down at her hands that were now dry from the previous rain. "Commissioner, can I ask you something?"

"Yes." He replied not looking up from his paperwork.

"If someone did something bad, to save themselves from someone worse can they still get in trouble?" She asked, her voice dropping slowly.

As Gordon set down the papers, he looked up at Vicky when a knock came upon his door. "Come in." He replied, his eyes watching her cautiously. Vicky kept her head turned away from whoever entered the room, not wanting to be seen out of fear.

"Sir, your daughter is on the line." A officer stated before heading back out into the

Gordon nodded as he grabbed the desk phone and pushed the red button, Barbara's voice echoed through the phone, "Hey sweetheart, Jenny is here with me at the office, when we get there she's going to be staying with us but could you have a towel for her ready. I'm about to head home. Yeah? Okay. Be there shortly. Love you." He closed the phone and motioned for the door, "She said you can stay with her, so I'll swing by and drop you off sound good?" He looked down at Vicky who just nodded.

Sitting inside the Commissioner's car Vicky watched the rain still cascading down, looking over at the flourescent green digital clock it was just after midnight. Shivering, she knew that she'd end up getting sick. Seeing Barbara and Gordon's house pull up into view, Gordon climbed out of the car as did Vicky. Barbara was sitting in her wheelchair waiting on the porch with a towel for Vicky as Dick stood behind her. Looking down at her feet she could still see the dirt and mud covering her feet, Gordon looked down at his daughter and kissed her forehead as he nodded at Dick before entering his house.

"Jenny, I figured you may want to shower before dinner so I kept some food in the microwave for you but don't worry about making a mess. Dick will clean it up for me, come on I'll show you the shower okay? I've also got some sweaters and leggings you should be able to wear." Barbara said, her eyes looked at Vicky with a sad expression while Vicky nodded under her hair. "Here wrap up in this, it'll help some until you can get in the shower."

Taking the towel from Barbara, she pulled off the jacket Gordon had given her and pulled the towel around her. Shivering as the drenched clothes clung to her body, Barbara pushed herself inside while Dick walked behind them closing the door as Barbara pushed through the halls and pushed open the bathroom door. Dick went into Barbara's room and grabbed a grey sweater that was really big, a pair of black tights, and a pair of fuzzy blue socks. Dick passed by Vicky and set the clothes on the counter in the bathroom before turning on the shower nozzles letting the water run hot for her. Before shutting the door Dick, reached into the pantry beside the shower and pulled out a towel and wash cloth for her and exited the bathroom leaving Vicky alone in the bathroom.

Looking at her reflection, her eyes had turned to a pale green and her hair was matted around her face. Pulling the towel off from around her, she began to pull the soaking wet clothes off her body as she walked into the shower. The chair sitting behind her in the chair was for Barbara to take a shower, pulling the chair forward she sat under the water that had started to turn her skin red with heat. Picking up the bottle coconut shampoo that was sitting on floor by the chair and as she squeezed a decent amount out she started scrubbing it through her hair, leaning forward her black hair moved to hang in front of her face as the water landed on the back of her head. Grabbing the wash cloth that Dick had set out for her she grabbed unscented soap and lathered up the cloth before rubbing it on her body. Scrubbing her feet roughly she could feel the tears welling up as she tried to bite her lip to fight them off. Throwing the cloth onto the tile floor, she covered her face as tears ran heavily mixing into the shower water, sobbing silently so no one could hear her Vicky cried until the water turned cold. Wiping her eyes she stood up and turned the water off, grabbing the towel she wrapped around her body.

After drying herself off Vicky pulled the clothes on and wrapped her hair up in the towel. As she walked out of the bathroom Barbara, Dick and Gordon were still sitting at the table in the kitchen down from the bathroom.

As they looked up at Vicky she smiled some, "Thank you." Sitting down at the empty chair across from Dick she looked over at Gordon, "Thank Mr. Gordon for letting me stay with you and Barbara."

"No need to thank us Jenny." He replied before Barbara cut in, "Yeah Jenny, Dad was just telling us what you've been through today and honestly I can say I'm glad Nightwing was able to get to you fast enough. Can I ask what happened from your shoes though?"

"Um.. Yeah I guess. I came home from everything in town and it was getting dark, so when I got inside the storm had rolled in and I had opened the balcony doors since I like the weather. I went to my computer and had it running and was messing around when I heard something that wasn't thunder. I got up and walked over to one of the windows and looked out and saw someone on the balcony. I ran into the kitchen and hid against the counter in the floor while the lady had walked in and towards the bathroom rummaging through it. I managed to send out a S.O.S. on my laptop to anyone nearby and while she was in the bathroom I ran over quickly and shut the door trying to trap her. She broke down the door and she threw me against the wall after I ran to the kitchen to grab a knife and I managed to cut her skin. Only she wasn't human she was metal underneath, which made her laugh and after a few more tosses I sprang up and threw one of those decorative vases at her and ran out to the balcony. I started to climb down the railing and since I was barefoot in the storm I slipped and the Nightwing guy swung in and caught me. Then this other guy named Hood rode in and was fighting with Nightwing against the woman. Hood shot her with something while she attacked Nightwing and once she ran off Nightwing took me to the GCPD." Vicky rambled off telling her story as her stomach growled loudly.

Dick chuckled as he got up and went and grabbed the extra bowl of clam chowder from the microwave that was still hot and set it in front of her. As she sipped on the soup, she felt better but she could feel herself getting sick as the time went by.

"Hood? You mean Red Hood?" Barbara asked, looking over to Dick. "What exactly did he shoot her with?"

"I don't know, I think it was some sort of tracker maybe. It was really small and had a tiny blinking red light, it hit her in the back while she was distracted by Nightwing." Vicky replied in between spoonfuls of soup.

Vicky rested her head against her hand as she finished the soup, her eyes starting to droop before she realized she had fallen asleep at the table. She felt cold and her head ached, shivering she felt a head against her forehead.

"She's got a fever." Gordon muttered, "Let's get her into the spare bedroom, can you carry her Dick?"

"Yes sir." Dick replied, Vicky felt her body being lifted up out of the chair and his arms wrapped up under her arm against her waist and under her legs.

"Be careful with her Dick please?" Barbara asked softly.

"Don't worry Babs." He replied with a small chuckle, the rumble of his chest resonated in Vicky's mind.

Thinking to herself while being slightly aware of what was happening although she was asleep, last thought that came through her mind was how Dick's movements and muscles felt like Nightwing's catching her mid-air and putting her safely back on the ground.


End file.
